Sarah Stevens
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Izzie got pregnant. Instead of giving her daughter up for adoption, she kept the baby and raised her, but could the father handle it? Years later. Sarah is 12, and her father comes back. How does everyone take it? Pairings included in chapter 1
1. Erica Hahn Knows All

Izzie walked into Denny's room

**A/N: New Story I've been working on. Hope you like it. First chapter is really long, but they won't always be this long. **

**Parings are: Izzie/Mark, Mer/Der, Addie/Alex, George/Lexi, Callie/Erica, Christina/Burke**

**Summary: Izzie got pregnant. Instead of giving her daughter up for adoption, she kept the baby and raised her, but could the father handle it? Years later. Sarah is 12, and her father comes back. How does everyone take it? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I only own Andy. **

**Chapter 1: Erica Hahn Knows All**

Izzie walked into Denny's room. She was out of her scrubs already and in a nice sundress.

"Izzie Stevens, you look mighty beautiful in that dress. Get all dressed up for me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Dr. Stevens to you Denny," Izzie joked. "…And if you must know, it's my daughters birthday, so I am taking her out for a night on the town." Izzie smiled.

"Daughter? Really, how old is she?" Denny asked.

Izzie closed her chart and looked up at Denny. "Twelve."

"If she looks anything like you, you're going to have to keep the boys off of her." Denny smiled.

"I already have to. She has one boy head over heals in love with her, and secretly she loves him too." Izzie smiled. "But, I have to go, I just wanted to come check in on you before I left."

"Have a good time. Tell your daughter I said happy birthday." Denny smiled, just then a little head peaked through the door and then the girl ran in and hugged Izzie.

"Or you can tell her right now… Sarah, this is Denny. Denny, this is my daughter Sarah." Izzie smiled.

"Happy Birthday Sarah." Denny smiled.

"Thanks Denny." She giggled.

"Sarah, I was going to go meet you at Aunt Addie's office." Izzie told her softly sending Denny an apologetic smile.

"I wanted to see you, so I snuck away." Sarah smiled mischievously.

"Okay… Ready to go?" Izzie asked. Sarah nodded.

"Okay Let's go. Bye Denny, see you tomorrow."

"Look forward to it." Denny smiled. "Nice meeting you Sarah"

"Same here." Sarah waved good-bye, and Denny watched as the two beautiful women walked out.

Anyone who saw the two women knew they were both related. They had the same big brown eyes, and the same bright smile. In the light, Sarah's hair looked, as light as Izzie's but usually it was a darker blonde, almost brown. Izzie always told Sarah it was exactly like her fathers.

"There you are monkey. I've been looking all over for you." Addison said giggling as she walked up to the pair.

"Sorry Aunt Addie." Sarah smiled. "I figured you had your hands full with Carson and Megan." Sarah shrugged.

"Now, they are with their father. I have a surgery in an hour. Bye." Addison waved walking off.

"So, mom tell me again how you became to be good friends." Sarah asked when they reached their car.

"Addie and me or just everyone in general?" Izzie asked.

"Everyone." Sarah smiled.

"You were there, Sarah. You know." Izzie laughed.

"I know, but I love hearing this story." Sarah smiled as they pulled out of Seattle Grace parking lot.

"I see. Well that my dear is such a long story. I met, your Aunts and Uncles George, Alex, Meredith, and Christina during our internship…" Izzie thought back to the day they all helped move in.

"_Gosh Barbie, can you have anymore stuff?" Christina asked._

"_Sorry Christina, Half of it is Sarah's." Izzie shrugged. Sarah smiled at Christina._

_Something about the girl made Christina smile. Christina hated kids. She would rather cut off her hand then spend one minute with a kid. She thought they were loud obnoxious and annoying. But this one was different. Sarah was quiet, but when she spoke she said very smart things. She was too smart for her own good._

"_Well, come on Runt. Help me carry these boxes." Christina told Sarah as she handed her a box and they walked up stairs._

"_Christina do you have a Dad?" Sarah asked._

"_Everyone has a dad." Christina informed her._

"_I knew that, but what I mean is, do you know him?"_

"_I knew him. He died in an accident when I was 12." Christina said sitting down against the wall._

"_My mom said that my dad couldn't handle being a dad." Sarah whispered._

"_Welcome to the no dad club. The one club, nobody wants to join." Christina said._

_Sarah looked up at her room. "This is a pretty alright room. Don't you think?" Sarah asked._

_  
"Yeah. It is." And that's how they sat. In silence. Sarah felt more comfortable around Christina, then any other one of her mom's friends. She connected to her in a way no one else could. They didn't have to talk about their feelings or talk period. They were just comfortable with each other's presence, and that's how they both liked it. _

_Downstairs was a different story. _

_Meredith walked into the house in a storm. _

"_Whoa, Mer. What's wrong?" _

"_Derek has a Kid!" Meredith yelled._

"_A kid?" George gulped and sat down on the stairs._

_Meredith nodded. "A whole other person that I had no idea about." _

"_I have a kid." Izzie countered._

"_I am not dating you." Meredith concluded._

"_True, but what's the problem?" Izzie asked._

"_I am not motherly. I don't know how to handle a boy. I mean, men I can handle. I can handle men real well, but a little boy. No!" Meredith ranted._

"_Mer. calm down. How old is he?" Izzie asked._

"_Almost 8." Meredith sighed._

"_How about tomorrow night, Derek brings them over and him and Sarah can play and you two go out and have a nice long dinner." Izzie asked._

"_You would do that?" Meredith asked looking up at Izzie._

"_Hello, she is like freaking Mother Goose." Christina said coming down the stairs with Sarah on her back._

"_Knock Knock." Addison smiled walking into the house. _

"_Hey babe." Alex smiled walking over to her and kissing her. "You are just in time. Mer's freaking out." _

"_Why are you freaking out?" Addison asked laughing._

"_Derek has a kid." Meredith told her._

"_Andy." Addison nodded. _

"_You know him?" _

"_Yeah. Sweet kid. Derek had him back when we were interns. _

"_Really?" Meredith asked._

"_Yeah. His mom and I were close friends, but then she failed the intern exam and just took off leaving a crying toddler with Derek." _

"_Okay, Well tomorrow he's coming over here. How would you like that? Derek's son Andy's coming over tomorrow." Izzie told Sarah._

"_Sure. I guess." Sarah shrugged as she climbed off of Christina's back and went over to greet Addison with a hug._

"_I just can't believe Derek and I have been dating for months and I had no clue." Meredith gaped. _

"_That is something, you have to work through." Addison said. Meredith just nodded._

"_Okay. Well, Alex, you ready to go?" Addison asked._

"_Yes." He nodded and grabbed his coat and they walked out. _

"_I have to go too." Christina said getting up. "Later Runt."_

"_Christina, Remind Burke about Saturday. He is helping me cook the Turkey." Izzie called out._

"_Just make sure to have some tequila for me and mer." _

_And with that, it left, George, Meredith, Sarah, and Izzie. _

"I remember that. Well I remember first meeting Andy." Sarah laughed. "That's when my life went downhill."

Izzie hit her playfully. "Shut up. You know you love him."

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"_Sarah! Is your room clean?" Izzie called from downstairs._

"_Considering we barley moved in yesterday, then yes mom, I think it's clean." Sarah laughed._

"_Right… Right." Izzie laughed. _

"_Izzie. Do I look alright?" Meredith yelled form upstairs._

"_Yes." Izzie yelled as she pulled the cookies from the oven._

"_You aren't even up here looking!" Meredith yelled._

"_Has anyone seen my tie? I have a date and I need my tie?" George yelled as he entered the hallway. Sarah poked her head out from her room._

"_You have a date?" She raised an eyebrow._

"_Well, no, but I am going to Joe's and I could possibly meet someone."_

"_Right." Sarah laughed._

"_Even George is managing to get some." Sarah yelled downstairs. _

"_Correction Sarah, George got Syph." Meredith yelled from her room._

"_I don't think this looks right," Meredith said pulling at her dress as she walked out into the hallway._

"_You look great." Izzie smiled as she climbed up the stairs._

"_You sure?" Meredith asked._

"_You look beautiful." George smiled._

"_George, you're drooling." Sarah smiled sweetly at him and he quickly ran to his room._

"_You are spending too much time with Christina." Meredith muttered as she walked into the restroom._

_The doorbell rang._

"_What if his son doesn't like me?" Meredith asked Sarah as she walked downstairs._

"_Mom, I think we're going to have to sedate her before she goes on her date." Sarah told her mother seriously._

_Izzie laughed as she opened the door for Derek and his son. _

"_Hey!" Izzie smiled._

"_Hey Izzie. Guys this is my son Andy. Andy this is Izzie, Her daughter, Sarah, and my girlfriend Meredith." Derek smiled as he went over to Meredith and kissed her on her cheek._

"_Hi Andy." Meredith smiled._

"_Hey." He shyly played with his hands as she stood at his father's side._

"_So, we're going to get out of here. You sure you will be okay with Izzie and Sarah?" _

_Andy nodded._

"_Okay bye son." Derek kissed the top of this head and led Meredith out of the door._

"_So, is Andy your actual name?" Sarah asked. He shook his head._

"_Well… What is it?" Sarah asked._

"_Michael Andrew Shepard." He told her quietly._

"_I see. Mine is, Sarah Alexis Stevens, but you can call me Sarah." She looked awkwardly to her mom and to Andy._

"_I am going to go check on the cupcakes." Izzie smiled. "Play nicely"_

"_So…" Andy said as they walked into the living room._

"_My mom is making cupcake. She made Chocolate, Vanilla, and Strawberry, and you can pick whatever you want to eat. But I think she made dinner, so I think we have to eat that first. Unless you already ate dinner, but my mom is a really good cook, so yeah you might want to eat dinner with us too. Just to try her cooking because I mean, it's really good. You should just ask Meredith. Meredith is your dad's girlfriend. She is pretty great. This is her house you know. She doesn't really know how to cook, but it's okay cause my mom cooks super well. She made cookies earlier. They are sugar cookies and so she is making icing so we can decorate them anyway we want. You can have it any color too and any design I guess. So… Yay." Sarah giggled nervously._

_  
Andy looked at her confused. "You talk way to much." He told her._

"_Yeah…" Sarah giggled and Andy smiled at her._

"So, Sarah, what do you want to do for your birthday? It's your day. We can go pick up Andy if you want." Izzie said cautiously

"No way!" Sarah told her. "Stupid jerk." She muttered.

"When are you going to tell me what happened between you two? It's been months since you two have even talked. It couldn't have been so bad to throw away 5 years of being best friends."

Sarah shrugged. "Let's just go to eat pizza in the park."

"Okay…" Izzie trailed off.

"_Hey Meredith." Andy smiled as he walked up to Meredith. _

"_Hey stud." She smiled and bent down to kiss him on the cheek._

"_Where's Sarah? She told me to meet her in the lobby as soon as I got here, but she wasn't there."_

"_Andy…" Meredith pulled him to a seat. "Sarah got really sick last night…"_

"_Oh. Is she okay?" Andy asked._

"_She will be, but right now her appendices is very sick, and they have to do surgery to take it out."_

"_Is she in surgery yet?" He asked._

"_Not yet, but they will be soon. Would you like to go see her?" Andy nodded._

_Meredith led the already 8 year old to his best friends room. They had been best friends for a few months and were inseparable._

_Andy grinned as he walked into the hospital room and saw that Sarah was playing video games._

"_Whoa! That's pretty cool. Who set this up for you?" he asked her motioning toward the play station that was connected to the TV._

"_Uncle George and Uncle Alex." She grinned. "Come lay down with me and play."_

"_Okay!" He grinned and laid down next to her. "Where's your mom?" He asked._

"_Uncle George forced her to go home and take a shower." Sarah laughed._

_After an hour or so they both drifted to sleep._

"_Meredith!" Derek kissed her as he walked up to her. "Have you seen Andy?" Derek asked._

"_Yes. I took him over to Sarah's room." Meredith told him._

"_Okay. I am out for the night. When does your shift end?" he asked._

"_Ended a couple hours ago, but I was waiting for you." She smiled._

"_Want to come home with us?" Derek asked._

"_Derek Michael Shepard. Are you insinuating what I think you are?" Meredith laughed._

"_Maybe…" He kissed her._

"_Come on." Meredith laughed as she pulled him toward Sarah's room. _

_Izzie looked up from her book when she saw Meredith and Derek walk in._

"_Hey." She smiled. "Look at those two. They were crashed when I got here." _

"_Aw! They are so cute." Meredith gushed._

"_They are destined to get married." Izzie concluded. Meredith agreed. "Your son better not break my daughter's heart." Izzie warned._

_Derek just laughed. "Never."_

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Izzie smiled as her and her daughter cut into a small cake in the park.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, everyone is coming over tonight for a big birthday dinner."

"Everyone?" Sarah asked.

"Everyone." Izzie nodded.

"When you say everyone, what do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"You Aunt Addie, Uncle Alex, Carson, and Megan. The Chief and Adele said they'd try to make it. Christina and Burke are coming. George and Lexie will be there. Derek, Meredith, and Andy. I think Derek said something about one of his closest friends coming into town so, I think he will be coming. Callie and Erica will be there also."

"Wow." Sarah laughed.

"Do you want to invite any of your friends from school?" Izzie asked.

"No way." Sarah shook her head. "Save me the humiliation."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Our family isn't that bad."

"Right." Sarah laughed.

"Come on. Let's get going. I need time to bake a cake. Uncle Burke is bringing the food."

"Mm! He just might be a better cook then you mom."

"You don't have to spare my feelings sweetie. He is a better cook than me."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're a better baker." Sarah smiled.

"That's true." Izzie laughed.

Sarah smiled and looked up to her mom and best friend.

"I love you, mom."

"Love you too, Sar." Izzie smiled and pulled her into a side-hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ding Dong_

"Geez someone answer the damn door." Izzie yelled as she ran through her house. It wasn't exactly hers, it was Meredith's, but Meredith let her stay in it when her and Derek got married.

Izzie opened the door to reveal none other then the Burkes.

"Well hello, hello, hello, hello!" Izzie smiled widely.

"Where do I put the food?" Burke asked as she had a couple trays in his hand.

"Kitchen of course." Izzie smiled and guided him to the kitchen.

"I'm going to find the runt." Christina told them as she walked up the stairs to Sarah's room.

Sarah was lying down in her bed reading a book.

"Happy Birthday Runt." Christina gave a small smile as she handed her a box.

Sarah laid her book down and looked up and Christina and gave her a questioning look.

"You never buy my birthday gifts. Burke does." Sarah told her.

"Yeah, well that is staying the same. I didn't buy it." Christina shrugged as she sat Indian-style across from Sarah on the bed.

Sarah looked at her and shrugged and began opening the tiny box that revealed a white gold necklace with a small diamond on the front.

"It's beautiful." Sarah smiled up at Christina. "But… Why…" Sarah looked at her confused.

"My dad bought it for me for my twelfth birthday. It was the last thing he gave me." Christina looked Sarah in eye. "I want you to have it." Sarah grinned.

"But Christina. This has to mean a lot to you."

"It does, and that's why I am giving it to you. I know you will take care of it for me." Christina smiled,

"Okay." Sarah nodded. "Put it on."

"It looks great." Christina said as she finished clipping it on.

"Thanks."

_Ding Dong_

"Great. It's probably Mer, Der, and Andy." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so upset with Andy, anyways?" Christina asked.

Sarah shrugged. "He's an asshole."

"I don't buy that bit, but whatever. I could care less about you and McJunior." Christina rolled here eyes.

"Same here." Sarah laughed. "Gotta go downstairs to greet all the damn people." Sarah grumbled.

"Language." Christina warned.

Sarah turned around as she was walking out to look back at Christina with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Sarah smirked.

"No." Christina said.

"That's what I thought." Sarah laughed as she bounced down the stairs.

The person she saw standing there was the last person she could imagine.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're here! I wished you would be here, and now you're here! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!" She yelled as she ran down the rest of the stairs and through her arms around him.

"This is so unreal!" She exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" Derek asked totally confused.

"When you said we're going to our friends daughter, Sarah's birthday party, you did not mention that the daughter was Sarah Stevens." Mark told Derek as he hugged Sarah tightly and kissed her forehead over and over again.

"Small world." Meredith grinned. Andy just walked off to the kitchen and bumped into Izzie as she walked into the foyer.

"You've got to be kidding me." Izzie muttered. "Seriously?" Izzie yelled and everyone turned to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Izzie asked.

"Mom. Don't." Sarah begged, you could tell she was worried.

"Izzie listen to her." Mark told her still holding Sarah in his arms. "Please. I was invited by Derek."

"I don't understand what's going on." Derek said.

"Me either." Meredith told them.

"I'm moving to Seattle." Mark declared as he stared at Izzie in the eye.

"What?" Derek asked in total shock.

"No you aren't." Izzie yelled at him.

"Yes!" Sarah grinned as she hugged Mark again.

"Sarah. Go to you room. I need to talk to Mark. Alone." Izzie said glaring at him.

"No. Mom. You can't run him off again!" Sarah yelled as tears bottled up in her eyes as she clung to Mark's neck.

"Iz. Please." Mark begged. He took looked as if he was going to cry.

"No Mark! You can't keep doing this." Izzie yelled.

"Doing what, Izzie? I did it once! ONCE! And you never gave me a chance to explain!" Mark yelled back.

"Mom! Just let it be! It's my birthday!" Sarah cried into Mark's chest.

"Sarah now!" Izzie yelled. Everyone got silent. Nobody had ever heard her yell at Sarah in the 5 years they'd known her.

_Ding Dong_

Addison and Alex came walking in with their son Carson in Alex's arms and their daughter Megan in Addison's.

It was quiet and Sarah was crying, Mark had tears in his eyes and Izzie was fuming.

"I think we came at the wrong time?" Alex asked.

"I think we should all go to the kitchen." Meredith declared.

"I think I want to know what's going on." Derek muttered. Addison slapped him on the side of the head as she pushed him into the kitchen along with Alex.

They walked in and saw Christina, Burke and Andy talking in the kitchen.

"Mark and Izzie really know each other." Derek stated.

"Wow." Meredith laughed.

"I bet they slept together." Derek said.

"No doubt about it." Meredith laughed.

They all got quiet so they could listen.

"_Izzie. You can't make me leave!" Mark yelled._

"_Oh yes I can!" She yelled back._

"_Izzie! Please. I'm in this. I'm in this."_

"_You are never in this." Izzie yelled crying._

_They heard a punch against the wall._

"_Damnit Izzie, if I wasn't, it's because you never let me in." Mark yelled._

"_Mark. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Izzie yelled._

"_Mom! You can't do this."_

"_Sarah, go to your room."_

"_No!" Sarah yelled._

"_Sarah…" Izzie started._

"_Izzie, she wants me here!" Mark yelled._

"_Shut up she's my daughter!" Izzie yelled._

"_Mom, please." Sarah begged through tears._

"_GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW, or I swear I will cancel this party and you are grounded until eternity." Izzie yelled._

"_FINE! But if you make him leave like last time, I will never forgive you!" Sarah yelled. _

"_Punishing her for wanting to see me?"_

"_Oh please. She will thank me later. All you do is break her heart."_

"_Izzie you never let me explain!" Mark yelled._

"_Mark, Why are you here?" Izzie asked._

"_To win you back." Mark said sarcastically. "I came to visit Derek."_

Derek grinned at Meredith. "I knew that's why he came back. Couldn't live in big bad New York with out me." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Shh!" Addison hissed.

"_Mark. You had everyone thinking that I made you leave, and I didn't. Sarah has never forgave me for that, and wanted to tell her so bad that you left, that you couldn't handle it, but I didn't. I didn't ask you to love me. I didn't ask you to marry me. I just wanted you to be in your own daughter's life." Izzie cried._

Everyone in the kitchen's jaw dropped.

"_I screwed up, Izzie. I should have stayed, but…" Mark looked down. "I didn't leave because I couldn't handle it. I left because I had to, and you know why." Izzie nodded._

"_How was I supposed to tell my daughter, that her father left because he had to go get treatment for his cancer? How was I supposed to explain that? You should have stayed. You should have let us help. You broke her. You broke me. I would have been there, but you left me." Izzie cried. "All we got was the occasional letter or the occasionally phone call, and when you called, you never wanted to talk to me." _

Addison turned to Derek and Derek looked up surprised.

"_I had to leave. I couldn't let her se me like that, Iz." Mark told her._

"_You just left." Izzie cried. "I needed you."_

"_I'm sorry. If I could go back in time, I would have stayed. I wouldn't have chickened out. I love you." Mark told her._

_Izzie bit her lower lip. "Are you really staying, because I don't think I can handle another heart broken girl to take care of, and I don't think I can handle a broken heart._"

"_I'm in this." Mark told her as he pulled Izzie into a tight hug. "Can I stay?" Mark asked. Izzie nodded._

"_Yay!" Sarah shouted as she ran down the stairs and ran into Mark's arms. _

"_You're staying forever?" Sarah asked. Mark grinned and nodded. _

"_Love you Sar Bear." Mark whispered into her hair as he spun her around._

"_Love you too, Daddy." Sarah smiled._

_Izzie cried as she watched the two and walked up to the two can hugged them. _

"Derek, did you know?" Addison asked.

Derek shook his head. "I didn't know any of this."

Izzie, Mark, and Sarah walked into the kitchen.

"Care to explain?" Derek asked Mark coldly.

"Not tonight. Please Derek." Mark begged.

Derek dismissed it with a nod. "Tomorrow though. Everything."

Mark nodded with a grin as he kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"So?" Addison asked.

"Long story. Can we just enjoy tonight?" Izzie asked as she walked to the sing to rinse her blotchy face off.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey!" They heard from the living room.

"We're here!"

A couple seconds later, George and Lexi walked in hand and hand.

"Callie said that they'd be running late." Lexi told them.

"Hey Lex." Meredith greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay enough of all this crap. Let's eat." Christina begged.

"We have to wait for Callie and Erica." Burke replied.

"Since when do we like Erica?" Christina laughed.

"We don't." Burke assured.

"So do you all work in the hospital or what?" Mark asked.

Everyone nodded as they sat at Meredith's dining table.

"Hey Sarah, Andy, why don't you two take Carson and Megan to the living room and take care of them?" Meredith suggested.

"Alright." Andy nodded, while Sarah grumbled.

"Sticking me with that idiot?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah!" Izzie said shocked.

"It's true." She shrugged. Andy glared at her.

"Hey. We're here!" Callie yelled into the house as she walked hand in hand with Erica Hahn.

"Hello." Erica smiled. "We brought wine." She said holding up the bottle.

"That's more of for me." Addison grinned.

"Can't handle tequila or what Addie?" Meredith grinned.

"Oh she can." Mark laughed.

"Oh really? You've got stories?" Alex asked, now interested.

"Do I have stories? Derek, Do we have stories?" Mark asked Derek.

Derek grinned mischievously at Addie.

"Stop!" Addison said as she laid her head down on the table.

"McDreamy, why haven't you mentioned this before?" Christina asked.

"I was waiting for the right time." Derek grinned.

"Oh come on guys. Don't rat her out." Izzie hit Mark playfully.

"Oh, Izzie. Izzie. Izzie. Isobel Stevens." Mark grinned at her.

"Mark. No." Izzie warned.

"You have stories about her too?" Callie asked now interested.

"This is something I want to hear." Burke laughed

"Me too." Erica grinned as she and Callie took a seat at the table.

"Erica." Mark nodded.

"You two know each other too!" Derek asked.

"Yes. We went to medical school together." Erica stated.

"Medical school? I don't remember you mark." Burke said. Mark shrugged looking at Izzie.

"He didn't get out much. I just had him for a couple classes." Erica said.

"Oh." Burke nodded.

"Wait. Mark Sloan didn't get out much?" Meredith asked. "Didn't you three go the medical school together?" Meredith asked Addison and Derek.

"Actually, we all went to different Medical Schools. We grew up together, but then we all separated then got back together during out internship." Addison told her.

"Oh." Meredith nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't really get out much in medical school. I had other priorities." Mark grinned at Izzie.

"Ah. Now we know." Derek grinned. "Too busy with Stevens."

"Shut it!" Izzie blushed.

"I have a feeling we're going to get to the bottom of this before the night is over." Burke grinned.

"Wait bottom of what?" Erica asked.

"Marks the father of Sarah." Alex stated.

"Yeah. I knew that." Erica laughed. Izzie gave her a warning look. "Wait, none of them knew that we knew each other before Seattle Grace?" Erica asked. Izzie looked down.

"What?" Callie asked Erica. Erica looked over at Izzie and Izzie just nodded.

"Izzie was in her second year of College when Mark and I were in our last year of Medical School. Sarah was only a year old or so. When Mark and Izzie needed to get out, I would baby-sit Sarah." Erica told them.

"You Babysat?" Callie laughed.

"Yes. Well, I mean I got paid." Erica told them.

"So this whole time you knew, and you never told any of us?" Addison asked with a smirk.

"Well… I mean. I thought you all knew." Erica told them.

"Now, I want to know about this Cancer." Derek said softly toward Mark.

"It was really nothing. It was Leukemia. I fought it and got over it, and now I'm fine." Mark told them.

"You never told me." Derek told him.

"I didn't want anyone to know. Only Izzie knew." Mark told them.

Izzie looked over toward Mark and Mark looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Izzie whispered.

"Me too." Mark nodded with a smile.

"There are still so many unanswered questions." Addison said.

"One day, they will be answered, but at the moment, we are just as shocked as you are." Izzie told them.

"So let's just enjoy this evening" Burke announced.

"Cheers the that." Addison grinned as she raised her wine glass.

"I still want to hear these embarrassing stories."

"Oh. You will." Mark grinned.

**TBC…**

**A/N2: Now you have read it, now review! Please. Thank you.**


	2. Sarah Owen

**AN: Not as many reviews as I would have liked on the previous chapter, but here's another.**

**Chapter 2: Sarah Owen**

"_Now, I know for a fact that you do not belong here." The guy said as he walked up to blonde in the bar._

"_Smart man." She smiled widely. "I'm only a freshman in college, but my friends snuck me." She giggled as she lifted a finger to her lips symbolizing him to not say anything._

"_Mum's the word. So you're what, 18?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "Nope. Just turned 19." She grinned. "What about you?" _

"_I'm 24." He laughed._

"_Oh. So you're already done with school." Izzie nodded._

"_Actually, no. I'm in my junior year of med school." He told her._

"_Ah. Medicine. What are you going to specialize in?" She asked._

"_Plastics." He said cockily._

"_Your going into surgery? That's awesome. It's what I hope to go in." She grinned._

"_You? Surgery?" He asked._

"_What you don't think I can handle it?" she tilted her head slightly toward him. "I can handle it."_

"_I believe you." He smiled. "How about I buy you a drink, uh…" _

"_Izzie." She smiled,_

"_Okay Izzie, how about I buy you a drink?" He asked._

"_Maybe if you tell me your name."_

"_Mark." _

"_Okay, Mark, buy me a drink." Izzie smiled._

_They continued talking and bantering. _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Shit." Izzie mumbled as she hit her alarm clock that was on the nightstand next to her. 'I don't have an alarm clock' Izzie thought. She opened her eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar apartment._

"_Shit." She whispered. She turned to her side and noticed that nobody was there, but that she was naked._

_Just then, Mark walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel._

"_Morning sunshine." He grinned._

"_Morning." Izzie mumbled as she crawled under the covers._

"_Did we do what I think we did?" Izzie asked from under the covers._

"_Yes." Mark nodded. Izzie groaned._

"_What time do you have class at?" Mark asked._

"_None today." Izzie told him._

"_Great. Me either. How about we go get some breakfast?" he asked._

"_I don't think so. I think… I need to go." Izzie said as she begins to grab her clothes._

"_Well, okay. Nice meeting you, Izzie." He smiled as she walked out of the apartment._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Three months later._

"_This could not be happening." Izzie cried as she looked at the pregnancy test._

"_It so is." Her roommate, Sarah, told her._

"_I can't believe this is happening." Izzie covered her face in her hands._

"_Me either! I'm the one who has drunken one-night stands. Damn! I should not have snuck you into the bar that night." Sarah sank into the couch next to Izzie._

"_What do I do?" Izzie asked her._

"_This is what you do, you have the baby, and then you raise the baby here with my help and you will become an amazing surgeon." Sarah smiled. "And don't let anybody convince you to get an abortion!" She told her seriously._

"_No way! I would never do that." Izzie told her. "I like your plan, but Sarah, I don't want you getting stuck in this. I will move out. You have to focus on school right now." She told her. Sarah was a senior majoring in art._

"_Don't worry. I have like, one fourth of the work you do. Trust me. Everything will work out." Sarah smiled. _

"_Okay." Izzie sighed. "Should I tell the father?" She asked._

"_Do you know where he lives?" She asked._

_Izzie nodded. "Yeah." _

"_Tell him. He deserves to know." Sarah told her. _

"_Okay." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_1 week later._

_Izzie knocked on Mark's apartment door._

_He opened the door and smiled._

"_Izzie."_

"_You remember?"_

"_Of course. Come in." Mark opened the door wider for her._

"_So what brings you to these necks of the woods?" He asked._

"_I have some news." Izzie told him._

"_Okay." Mark nodded._

"_I'm pregnant." Izzie whispered._

"_You're… Wow." Mark ran his hands through his hair._

"_Yeah." Izzie nodded._

"_I… uh… Please don't have an abortion." Mark told her._

"_I'm not. I am definitely not. I'm going to raise the baby." Izzie told him bravely. _

"_Good. I want to be there too." Mark told her._

_Izzie sighed in relief. "Okay. Great." _

"_Yeah Great. So, have you set an appointment with a doctor yet?" _

"_Yes. I have an appointment Wednesday at three." Izzie told him._

"_Can I go?" Mark asked._

"_Yes." Izzie smiled. Mark walked toward her and hugged her._

"_I'm sorry for getting you in this mess." He said._

"_Takes two to tango. Don't worry it will all work out." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Three months later. _

"_I just can't believe I'm having a girl. You know. A baby girl." Izzie grinned._

"_Yeah! I know, and mark seemed super happy." Sarah smiled._

"_He did, didn't he?" Izzie smiled as she picked up a cute pink onesie._

"_That one is cute!" Sarah gushed._

"_I think I'm getting it." Izzie smiled as she put it in the cart. _

"_Let's get out of this joint." Sarah smiled as they paid for their stuff and walked out._

"_I drive!" Izzie grinned._

"_No! You drive way to fast." Sarah told her._

"_You drive slower than my grandma!" Izzie shot back._

"_Yeah and you love your grandma! I just drive slow to protect our little girl." Sarah grinned as she rubbed Izzie's belly._

"_Okay. Fine. You drive." Izzie rolled her eyes._

"_Yes." They climbed into their car and drove out of the parking lot._

"_So, let's think of names!" Sarah grinned._

"_Okay!" Izzie nodded._

"_Jessica?" Sarah asked._

"_Nah." Izzie shook her head._

"_Alexis." Sarah said. "Name her Alexis! It's such a pretty name."_

"_Possibility." Izzie smiled. "I kind of have a name already." Izzie told her._

"_No! We were supposed to pick together." Sarah said as she turned._

"_It's a great name." Izzie smiled. _

_Sarah sighed. "What is it?"_

"_Sarah." Izzie smiled._

_  
"What?" Sarah asked._

"_The name is Sarah." Izzie smiled to Sarah. Sarah turned to look at Izzie with tears in her eyes._

"_Really?" She asked._

"_Yeah." Izzie nodded. "You're my best friend, and you've been there for me through everything."_

"_Izzie… You are my best friend too. I love you." Sarah grinned._

"_Love you too- SARAH LOOK OUT!" Izzie pointed to a truck that was coming straight at them._

_Sarah tried to turn out of its way but it was too late. Sarah turned to Izzie with a panicked look._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Damn drunk driver." Mark muttered as he sat beside Izzie._

"_Tell me about it." Sarah muttered._

"_She will be okay." Sarah told him. "They both will."_

_Mark nodded. "I Just…"_

"_You love them." Sarah nodded._

_Mark smiled. "I do. I want to ask her to marry me."_

"_Well you have my permission." Sarah laughed._

"_Mine too." Izzie stirred from the hospital bed._

"_Izzie!" Mark kissed her. _

"_The baby." Izzie whispered._

"_She's fine." Mark said._

_Izzie turned to Sarah. "You alright?"_

_Sarah nodded._

_Izzie smiled. "You should have let me drive. I am always right."_

"_Now you're making me feel guilty." Sarah laughed_

_The doctor came in. "Isobel. Nice to see you awake." He smiled. _

"_Me too." Mark kissed her forehead._

"_So… uh." Sarah winced in pain. "She's okay right?" She managed to get out._

"_You sure you're alright?" The doctor asked. "I'd really like to get you examined."_

"_No. I'm- Fine, probably, just sore… or-" Sarah started coughing up blood._

"_SARAH!" Izzie panicked as she sat up in bed._

"_I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" The doctor yelled as he held Sarah on the floor as she began to seize._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The doctor came into the room 4 hours later._

"_Izzie…" He began._

"_Is she alright?" Izzie whispered trying not to cry._

"_We… we did everything we could… but… her injuries. Sarah Owen had extensive internal bleeding. They were too-" He looked up at her sympathetically._

"_Get out." Izzie muttered as she cried into marks shoulder._

"_Shh… Iz." Mark soothed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_3 months later._

"_Mark Sloan. I hate you." Izzie yelled_

"_Push!" The doctor told her._

"_ERGHH!" Izzie yelled as she clutched marks hand._

"_You're doing great Izzie. I love you so much." He grinned as he kissed her cheek._

"_One more Push, Izzie." The doctor told her._

"_ERGHHH" _

_The cry of their baby could be heard throughout the room. Mark smiled and kissed Izzie on her forehead as she sighed in relief._

"_We did it." Izzie smiled._

"_We did." Mark agreed._

"_Have you decided on a name?" The doctor asked._

_Mark looked at Izzie._

_Izzie nodded. "Sarah Alexis." Izzie smiled as the baby was placed in her arms._

"_Sloan or Stevens?" The doctor asked._

"_Stevens. When we get married we will change her name to Sloan, but for now. She is an all around Mama's Girl." Mark grinned as he held her little hand._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_2 years later._

"_Izzie, I have Leukemia." Mark told her._

"_No." Izzie shook her head. _

"_Iz." Mark held her._

"_I can't lose you like I lost Sarah." Izzie cried._

_Mark gulped. "I'm scared Iz. I don't want you or Sarah to see me all weak through the treatment." Mark told her._

"_What does this mean?" Izzie asked._

"_I'm moving to New York." Mark told her._

"_No." Izzie shook her head,_

"_I will be back. I promise. I will always come back." Mark promised as he picked up his suitcase and walked out of their apartment._

_Izzie heard a cry from Sarah's room, so she walked over to the room and picked up Sarah from her crib._

"_Dada?" Sarah cried._

"_He's coming back. He promised." Izzie kissed her._

_Mark kept his promise and returned every month for a weekend, and it became routine._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_5 years later  
_

"_Mark, you can't keep doing this. Coming in and out of our lives." Izzie told him._

"_I thought it was working out." Mark told her._

"_No. It's not." Izzie shook her head._

"_When you leave. You won't see us again. I have an internship. I'm going." Izzie told him._

"_Iz." He begged._

"_No." She shook her head. "Just leave now. It's what your best at."_

_Mark sighed and walked out of the door. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey Iz. What you thinking about?" Mark asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"You know. I was thinking. We should go back home. Visit Sarah's grave. Take her some flowers or something." Mark told her.

"Now is not the time to talk about that." Izzie said as she looked around at her dinner guests who were all laughing and talking.

"Okay." Mark sighed. "Iz?" He whispered again.

"What?" She asked.

"Are things ever going to go back to the way they were?" He asked in a whisper.

"Were when? When I was pregnant or when you left?" Izzie asked.

"When we were happy." Mark told her.

"Maybe. We just need to work through things." Izzie said as she turned toward him and looked him in the eyes. "Do you ever think how different things would have been if Sarah lived?"

"Yeah. She would have kept us together. She would have kept me from hurting you." Mark told her honestly.

"I miss her."

"Me too."

"I've missed you." Izzie admitted.

"Me too." Mark nodded. "You know. She gave me permission to marry you." He grinned.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Let's get to know each other again." Mark bargained.

"Okay." Izzie whispered as he kissed her on the lips. Everyone at the dinner table turned and smiled at them.

"Finally." Sarah grinned from the table. Izzie looked up and rolled her eyes at her daughter.

**TBC…**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Sugaweee

**A/N: Go to my profile and click on the photobucket link to get the album of pictures with the characters pictures from this story, and please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 3: Sugaweee**

"Hey." Andy said as he walked out onto the back porch where Sarah was sitting on the steps.

"Hi." She acknowledged.

"Look. I'm sorry." He said softly as he said next to her.

"I didn't ask you for anything." Sarah told him as she turned to him angrily. "I didn't even ask you to be my friend. You wanted to be my friend. You always hung out with me, and I know I am just the geek in the class, but it's not cool to just ignore me at school and treat me like I am some sort of contagious virus and then come to my house and act like we are best friends. I am sick of being the second string." Sarah told him seriously.

"I never meant for that to happen…" Andy told her.

"I know you don't want to hurt me, but choosing Leslie Sanders over me hurt." Sarah admitted looking down at her converse.

"Why do you care if I pick Leslie Sanders? It was only for a science project." Andy shrugged.

"Look, this is turning into a slipper slope. We've had this conversation before, and look where it led last time." Sarah told him.

Andy looked up at her. "I didn't mean it like that."

_Sarah walked out of the Science class and headed for her locker. Unfortunately, her locker was right next to Andy's and she was already upset with him._

_He came up to the locker and opened._

"_Hey Sarah." He smiled slightly._

"_Hey." She nodded._

"_What's wrong?" he asked as he closed his locker._

"_Nothing." Sarah told hi sharply as she slammed her locked shut._

"_Come on. That's not true." He told her as they walked to the bus stop_

"_It is true. I don't lie." Sarah told him. Andy raised an eyebrow._

"_Why didn't you pick me to be your lab partner?" She finally gave in._

"_What do you mean?" Andy asked. Sarah rolled her eyes._

"_You heard me."_

"_I just… I thought we could try new people." Andy shrugged as he took a seat at the bench._

"_Yeah, well now I'm stuck with Gary Johnson." Sarah winced sitting down next to him._

"_And… Gary's cool." Andy told her._

_Sarah laughed. "Gary and cool should never be used in the same sentence." Andy looked at her funny. "All I am saying is, I have never seen you even acknowledge his existence and now you're here saying he's cool."_

"_Yeah, well, I mean your friends with him, so things are good right?" Andy asked._

"_I guess. I just don't understand how you picked Leslie Sanders over me. She is the dumbest blonde in class, maybe even in the whole world." Sarah exaggerated. _

_Andy rolled his eyes. "She's nice."_

"_Those are another two tings that should not be used in the same sentence. Leslie and nice."_

"_Why do you care if I am her partner?" Andy said getting frustrated as he stood up to get on the bus that had just arrived. _

"_I just do. I mean, she is lucky to even pass, and you picked her, over a girl who you have worked with since forever and always got you A's." Sarah told him as they found a bus seat._

_Andy shifted in his seat._

"_I mean there really isn't much of a difference between us except for the fact that she's stupid and I'm pretty smart, and yet you chose her. It's just really confusing. Maybe I'm not as smart as I think I am." Sarah shrugged._

"_It's just that." Andy sighed._

"_It's just what?" Sarah asked._

"_She is popular. You know? I mean ever since I've been hanging out with her, all the popular kids are inviting me to their birthday parties. That has never happened." Andy whispered._

"_So that's why? She's popular and I'm not?" Sarah asked confused._

"_And she's pretty." Andy added and immediately regretted saying it as the works came out. The look on Sarah's face broke him on the inside._

"_Oh." Sarah whispered as tears formed._

"_Sarah… I didn't mean it like that." He tried._

"_No. I get it." Sarah shook her head and stood up from the bus seat and moved the back of the bus._

_Andy turned around to look at his best friend and saw that she was crying. He caused her pain, and that was the first time in his life and that he truly felt guilty. _

_He sulked off the bus trailing after a blotchy faced Sarah as they walked into Seattle Grace hospital._

"_Hey guys." Callie smiled as she saw them walk out of the elevator._

"_What's wrong with you?" Callie asked Sarah._

"_I tripped down the stairs at school and fell on my wrist, you know me, and I am such a klutz." Sarah shrugged._

"_Want me to take a look?" Callie asked as she reached for her wrist._

"_Nah. It's fine." Sarah shrugged as Callie rotated her wrist. _

"_Seems fine." Callie shrugged._

"_Have you seen my mom?" Sarah asked._

"_Yes. She went that way." Callie smiled pointing to her right. Sarah nodded and walked in the opposite direction._

"_What you do?" Callie asked Andy as Sarah walked away._

_Andy shrugged and walked in the way Callie was pointing._

"Whatever." Sarah shrugged. "I don't care who you are seeing, or who your lab partner is. You're happy. I mean, you being the new popular kid in school."

"Sorry." Andy told her.

"It's fine. I'm just saying. If your going to act like a jerk to me at school, then at least act like a jerk to me here, because your making me look like a bitch, when you're the asshole in this situation."

Andy just got up from the stairs and walked away.

Sarah sighed and put her face in her hands and let out a yelp of frustration.

"Whoa there." A voice behind her laughed. Sarah smiled and looked up.

"What's the matter with you?" Erica asked as she stepped out from the open door and sat down on the steps next to Sarah.

"Men." Sarah shook her head. "They are so difficult, and always say the wrong thing at the wrong time." Sarah complained.

"That's men." Erica shrugged.

"You are so lucky you don't deal with them." Sarah told her.

Erica laughed. "But I do. I deal with them at work, and men as co-workers are horrible. Arrogant. Self-Centered. Know-It-Alls." Erica muttered.

Sarah laughed. "Hey. Stop talking about Burke like that." Sarah laughed. "But I meant you are lucky you don't deal with men romantically."

Erica laughed. "You are too smart for your own good."

"I think that's the problem." Sarah sighed.

"That your smart? That should never be a problem." Erica told her seriously.

"See Aunt Erica, that's what I thought, but then I find out that boys don't like smart girls. They like dumb preppy pretty girls." Sarah told her.

"You are beautiful, smart, funny, and the most amazing 12 year old I've never met." Erica smiled.

"…And yet, Andy still chose Leslie Sanders." Sarah sighed.

"Ah… this is about Andy." Erica smiled.

"Not entirely. It's mostly just me asking myself why I have to be punished for being intelligent." Sarah scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"I kind of went through the same thing that you are going through with Andy."

"You did?"

"Yeah. See, you love Andy right?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at her. "Whether you want to admit it or not. You love him, and see I loved Callie, but she just wasn't ready, just like Andy, but look where Callie and I ended up. We are happy, and you and Andy will make up and be happy too." Erica told Sarah.

"I hope so." Sarah smiled sadly. "If not I will be really pissed at Mom and Dad for giving me their brains."

"Hey, don't let your parents take all the credit for that brilliant brain of yours. I did teach you your first word." Erica smiled.

"Mom told me about that." Sarah laughed.

"_You sure you will be okay?" Izzie asked Erica, who was holding the one year old._

"_We will be fine. Right Sarah?" Erica asked nodding her head at Sarah who copied what she was doing._

"_Okay be good for Aunt Erica while Mommy and Daddy go out." Izzie smiled as she kissed Sarah on the top of her head._

"_Bye!" Mark waved._

"_Come on, let's go get you some food." Erica smiled as she bounced the little girl in her arms._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Ten points for you if you say surgery." Erica joked with Sarah as she fed her some cut up strawberries._

"_Say Surgery. Sur-Ger-Y." Erica sounded it out._

"_Sugawee." Sarah smiled._

"_Oh my gosh! You said!" Erica smiled._

"_Sugaweee." Sarah yelled louder. Erica smiled and picks Sarah out form the high chair and walked to the bedroom of the apartment to call Izzie and Mark._

Sarah smiled.

"I can't believe surgery was my first word. Not Mama or Dada, like the other girls and boys." Sarah laughed.

"Yeah you are destined to become a World Renowned Cardio God." Erica joked.

Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Or, you know what ever you want to do. Don't go into surgery because you feel you have to because you were brought up around it." Erica told her.

"No. No. No. I really think I do want to be a surgeon when I get older." Sarah told her.

"Good, because if not, that brain is would be just going to waste." Erica smiled as she bumped her shoulder into Sarah's.

"Let's get back inside and make sure nobody is getting drunk and dancing on tables."

"Like last time. Callie, Christina, George, Lexie, and Meredith all dancing on top of the dining table."

"That was quiet a night." Erica smiled.

"Sure was." Sarah agreed with a grin as they walked inside.

**TBC…**

_A/N: You can be expecting routine updates on all my stories now that it is summer._

_Please __**REVIEW!!**__ And please request which of my stories you would like me to updated the soonest._

Thanks.

**OH! And! Go to my profile! And click on my photobucket link and then go to the album Sarah Stevens to look at pictures of the characters. Hope you enjoy.**

And **please**. Give me **feedback** on the **pictures**.


	4. Denny

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Chapter 4: Denny**

"Hey" Mark smiled as he came up to Izzie handing her a cup of coffee.

"Hello." Izzie smiled as she turned around to face him at the Nurse's Station.

Mark handed her the cup and leaned in to kiss her on the lips but she turned her face quickly and his lips came in touch with only her cheek.

Mark looked at her strangely.

"I'm at work, Mark." Izzie sighed as she turned to look who was around. Thankfully, all the nosey nurses had been somewhere else.

"Me too. I have a meeting with the chief in awhile. You might be looking at the new head of plastics." Mark smiled proudly.

"That's great, Mark." Izzie said as she returned to charting.

"You're not happy for me? I thought this is what you wanted?" Mark whispered.

"No, Mark! This is what you wanted. Remember, you threw the scene last night. I am glad you're here, but don't make it sound like I am the one forcing you to be here." Izzie whispered harshly.

"Iz, you need to calm down. You know I didn't mean it like that." Mark said calmly.

Izzie sighed. "I know, I know. I just have a patient… and he's. Never mind. Just leave me to my charting, Mark."

"Actually, I was wondering if you and Sarah had an plans tonight." Mark said.

"I'm on call tonight, but it's Friday, so Sarah doesn't have anything to do. Why?"

"I just wanted to take you two girls out, but that's okay. I guess it will be just Sarah and I."

"It will be a good time for you two to catch up." Izzie agreed.

"I think your pager is going off." Mark said as he pointed to her pager vibrating on the counter.

"Shit." She whispered as she looked at the screen. "Denny." Izzie took off in a sprint toward a room down the hallway.

Mark watched a set of nurses rolled in the crash cart and watched as Izzie began to revive the man.

Mark could tell Izzie was stressing out. He could also see the tears that threatened to form in her eyes.

He couldn't understand why this man affected Izzie so much. He was just a patient, only a patient.

Mark watched as Izzie took a step back and sighed as she looked up at the steady heartbeat on the monitor. She blew her bangs out of her face and looked down at the man who was now becoming conscious.

As the nurses began exiting the room he noticed Izzie stay in there and sit in the chair next to him. She said something to him as she grabbed his hands. He gave a faint chuckle and replied something back, in which she laughed also.

Mark knew he wasn't just a patient to her. Izzie loved this man

"Denny." Izzie sighed as the nurses exited the room. "You almost made my heart stop beating too." Izzie sat down on the chair and held his hands.

"You make my heart stop every time I see you." Denny chuckled.

At that, Izzie giggled like a teenage girl. "Be quiet, Mister. I'm glad you're okay. Don't do that again."

Denny smiled as he watched Izzie get up from the chair and walk towards the door.

"Izzie…" Denny called after her.

"Yes?" She said turning around.

"Are you busy?" Denny asked.

"Not really, I was just charting."

"Can you sit with me?" Denny asked.

"Well… I am a very good double tasker. Let me just go get the charts." Izzie smiled as she walked out of his room.

Mark saw Izzie walking out of the room and walked up to her.

"Hey, you're patient okay?" Mark asked.

"He will be fine, but just in case, I am going to sit in there to keep a close eye on him."

"Izzie, I don't think you need to do that. I am sure he will be fine." Mark said.

"I am sure he will be too, but just in case." Izzie smiled as she grabbed the charts and walked back into the room.

"So… who was that guy?" Denny asked pointing to Mark who was looking in through the window.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "That is my daughter Sarah's, strange father."

"Do you love him?" Denny asked seriously.

Izzie looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"I did at one time."

"He broke it?" Denny asked with a frown.

"Yeah… he broke it." Izzie nodded. "When Sarah was around 2 or so he was diagnosed with cancer, and he basically left us. He visited occasionally throughout Sarah's life up until she was 7. Then I moved here to Seattle for my internship and we hadn't seen him in 5 years. They have talked on the phone occasionally, but he wasn't a big part of her life. Now he's back, and Sarah wants him back. How am I supposed to keep Sarah away form her father just because I don't like him? I can't be selfish like that. I never got to know my father, and I don't want Sarah to grow up like that."

Denny nodded. "Just… let him be her father, and pray to god he doesn't hurt her again. As for you, you don't need him. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and so much more. You don't deserve to be hurt like that."

Izzie blushed. "Thanks, Denny."

"Izzie." Denny smiled.

Izzie looked into his eyes.

"When I get out of here, do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'd like that very much." Izzie grinned.

"Dr. Stevens." Izzie heard form behind her. She let go of Denny's hand and turned around quickly to become face to face with Dr. Burke and Dr. Hahn.

"Burke, Erica. Hi. Uh… I was just charting."

"I came by the check up on Denny." Burke said.

"Izzie, meet me in the conference room in 5 minutes." Erica said.

"Bye Mr. Duquette. I will be back."

"Dr. Stevens, you have been removed from this case. Dr. Bailey said something about needing a resident in clinic." Burke said.

Izzie looked at Burke angrily, but she didn't say anything. She shoved Denny's chart at him and stormed out of the room to the conference room.

Five minutes later Burke and Hahn walked into the conference room.

"Izzie." Erica said softly.

"Why would you two take me off this case? I have been on this case form the beginning." Izzie yelled.

Burke closed the blinds and locked the doors.

"You are getting attached." Burke said.

"I'm not getting attached!" Izzie defended.

"Izzie, you were sitting in his room confessing your guts and holding his hand." Erica said.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "He's my patient. I care about him!"

"Izzie… We aren't doing this to hurt you. We are doing this out of orders. We are doing this to protect you. Do we have to remind you of Megan?" Erica asked.

"Don't you dare bring up Megan, Erica," Izzie yelled.

Erica looked down at the conference table.

"We think you need a break. We're giving you a week off."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

"From now until next week, you are no longer a surgical resident. You are a visitor." Erica said.

Izzie sat back in her chair and glared at them.

"We're sorry." Burke said.

"Whatever." Izzie said as she threw down her nametag.

Izzie got out to her car and drove home.

"Sarah, you home yet?" Izzie called out.

Izzie walked over to the fridge where a note was taped.

_Gone out with Dad, I might spend the night at his "place", wherever that is. Call me when you get off. –Sarah_

Izzie sighed and grabbed the note off the fridge and through it in the trash.

Izzie walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Erica was right. They were doing their job. They could afford for Izzie to mess up again like she did with Megan.

**TBC…**

**Next chapter you will find out more about Megan!**

**Gotta go to piano!**


	5. Megan

**Chapter 5: Megan**

"_What have we got?" Izzie asked as she caught up with her fellow interns and her resident._

"_Family was hit by a drunk driver. Supposed to be pretty bad." Meredith said as they stood outside the hospital waiting for the ambulance._

"_Here's the first one." Bailey said as the ambulance pulled up in front of them._

"_Female. Age 39. Has serious trauma to the head." The paramedic said as he rolled her on the gurney into the hospital._

"_Okay. Meredith you stay with the mother." Bailey ordered._

_The next paramedic came in with who they assumed to be the father._

"_Male. Age 41. Serious trauma to the head and severe bleeding to the stomach." The paramedic said as he lifted up the man's shirt to expose an open wound that went from the lower part of his chest to the bottom of his stomach._

"_Yang, Karev. Stick with him." Bailey announced._

"_Were there anymore?" George asked the paramedic._

"_Two kids. They are in the next ambulance. The oldest is the boy, he was found unconscious, but other than that he seemed stable. The youngest, the daughter, she seemed perfectly fine." The paramedic said as he got into the ambulance._

"_Okay, George you stick with the boy, and Stevens you stick with the girl." _

_George and Izzie both nodded as they watched Bailey run back into the hospital._

"_Here they come." Izzie said as she took a deep breath._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Hey Sweetie." Izzie smiled as she sat the young girl on an exam table._

"_Hi." She said quietly._

"_How old are you?" Izzie asked._

"_Nine."_

"_And your name is Megan? Am I right?" Izzie asked. Megan nodded._

"_You know, I have a daughter around your age." Izzie smiled._

"_Alright. Let me take a look and make sure you don't have any Boo-boo's. Does anything hurt?" Izzie asked._

_Megan shook her head. "I feel fine. Where are my Mommy and Daddy? And Jake?" She asked._

"_You're Mommy and Daddy have some Boo-boo's that the doctors need to fix, and Jake is just fine. He just needs a bit of rest." Izzie smiled._

"_I'm scared." Megan cried a little._

"_Shh." Izzie soothed her. "It's okay to be scared. I was in a situation like you once, and I was very scared." _

"_What happened?" Megan asked._

"_My friend and I were in an accident a long time ago." Izzie told her. _

"_Was your friend okay?" Megan asked._

_Izzie took in a deep breath. "Yeah… She was fine." Izzie faked a smile._

"_Well… Megan, you look just fine. Just a few bruises, but other than that, your just fine." Izzie smiled._

"_I'm glad. Izzie, can you stay with me?" Megan asked._

"_Sure," Izzie smiled._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Stevens!" Bailey said as she walked into an on-call room and noticed Izzie sitting on the top bunk reading a medical Journal and Megan on the lower bunk sleeping.  
_

"_Hey Dr. Bailey. I couldn't leave her… She needed someone to sit with her. How are her parents?" Izzie asked._

"_We lost her mother. Her head injuries were catastrophic. Her brother is in critical, but we have high hopes. Her father, is remarkably stable" Bailey said softly._

_Izzie sighed._

"_We should wake her, so she can go see her Dad." Izzie said. Bailey nodded and walked over the bottom bunk._

"_Megan, Sweetie. You need to wake up." Bailey said as she gently nudged her._

"_Megan." Izzie said. But Megan did not move._

_Bailey reached for Megan's neck to check her pulse._

"_We've got a pulse but it's slow. Code Blue." Bailey shouted._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Internal bleeding this whole time…" Izzie sighed as she looked at the scans._

"_Let's get her prepped for surgery." Bailey said as she put the scans back on the table and walked out of the room._

_Izzie looked down at the little girl. "I'm sorry Megan." _

_Bailey entered the room with a few scrub nurses. _

"_Go get scrubbed in, Stevens. We have a long night ahead of us." _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_These bleeds are horrible. Poor girl." Bailey said._

"_How did she not feel this?" Izzie asked._

"_Sometimes, when injuries are so extensive like this, a person can't really feel it."_

"_Pain's there for a reason sometimes." Izzie said._

"_Very true." Bailey nodded._

"_Suction." Izzie said. "Crap… I can't get control of this bleed."_

"_Stat's are dropping." A nurse called._

"_Come on Stevens, I'm trying to control a bleed of my own." Bailey said as she looked over at Izzie struggle._

"_It's… It's not working. It's a big bleed." Izzie said._

"_Suction. I need more suction!" Izzie yelled._

"_Heart rate is decreasing." Another nurse said._

"_We're losing her Stevens."_

"_Come on Megan!" Izzie cried._

"_She's crashing." Bailey said. "Shock to 100." _

_Izzie looked up at the monitor. Flat line._

"_Shock again!" Izzie cried._

"_Shock to 200." Flat line._

"_AGAIN!"_

"_Shock to 300." Bailey said. Flat line_

"_Again!" Izzie yelled. _

"_Time of Death…" Bailey sighed._

"_SHOCK AGAIN!" Izzie cried as tears fell down her face._

"_13:29" Bailey said._

"_NO! Shock Again! Shock Again! She's still here. Just give her another chance!" Izzie cried._

"_Stevens." Bailey looked at her incredulously._

"_Dr. Bailey. She still has a chance… she still has a chance." Izzie said as she began trying to control the bleed._

"_Izzie." Bailey said as she put a hand on Izzie back and tried to pull her eyes._

"_Stop it! I need to help her." Izzie cried._

"_You can't help her anymore, Izzie." Bailey said as she pulled Izzie out of the OR._

"_I could've helped her!" Izzie yelled as she scrubbed out._

"_She was gone, Izzie." Bailey said._

"_No! She was still there." Izzie cried._

"_Izzie… She wasn't. Now, come on. Get a hold of yourself. You need to tell the father." _

_Izzie wiped her eyes and nodded._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_How is she?" Megan's father asked as she sat up in his hospital bed._

"_She… she had several internal injuries. We did everything we could…"_

"_No." he shook his head. "NO! I lost my wife; my son is in critical condition, and now my only daughter…. NO!" The man cried._

"_I'm so sorry, sir." _

"_Get out!" the man yelled. "Out now!" _

_Izzie nodded and walked out of the room trying to hide the tears._

"I get too attached. I can't get attached to Denny. I can't." Izzie whispered quietly to herself.

"Their right." Izzie said as she lay back on her couch.

TBC…

I'm on a roll today with this story!


	6. A Grown Woman's Land

_You all should thank Teresa, ilvmerder, because without her, I would not have updated this story._

_Due to her constant bugging and nagging, I have finally updated! :)_

**Chapter 6: A Grown Woman's Land**

"Mommy?" Sarah yelled into the house the next morning as her and Mark walked in.

"Hey." Izzie smiled as she walked down the stairs, Sarah could immediately tell she had been crying.

"Mom… what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Izzie faked a smiled. "Nothing."

Sarah just looked at her suspiciously before going to the stairs and hugging her.

"I… should go." Mark said. Izzie simply nodded.

"Bye Dad! I had a great time." Sarah said as she went to the door to hug her dad.

"Take care of your mom, she doesn't look to good." Mark whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"Okay." Sarah nodded.

Mark walked out the door and Sarah turned to face her mother.

"Now, what's wrong?" Sarah asked.

Izzie shook her head. "Nothing, but." Izzie smiled. "I have the week off."

"The whole week off?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Izzie grinned.

"Awesome!" Sarah smiled.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do while you're in school." Izzie frowned.

Sarah laughed. "So does that mean you are able to pick me up from school?"

"That's exactly what it means."

"So… why do you have a week off?" Sarah asked.

"Erica and Burke decided that I needed the week off." Izzie sighed.

"Did you do something wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly, but they felt I was getting attached to Denny Duquette."

"Were you?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." Izzie smiled. "He really sweet, charming and not to mention very easy on the eyes." Izzie laughed.

Sarah just looked at her mom incredulously. "You're falling in love with a patient."

"No, not falling in love, but I just, think he's really sweet." Izzie defended herself.

"No, mom. You are falling for the guy. Is he your boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

"No, we're just friends. But ask me out on a date for when he gets out of the hospital."

"What if he never makes it out of the hospital, Mom? What about Dad?" Sarah asked getting upset.

"Sarah, why would you even insinuate such a thing. He's going to be fine, and what does your father have to do with any of this?" Izzie asked.

"What does he have to do with this? Mom, you two were going to give each other a try, or whatever!" Sarah shouted.

"Oh come on Sarah." Izzie rolled her eyes. "Your father and I would have never worked out. It's too late for us."

"So you're moving on to some sick guy?" Sarah questioned.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this." Izzie said as she turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"I can't talk to you when you are being completely irrational." Sarah yelled.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize you were the mother in this household."

"Sometimes, I have to be." Sarah shouted up the stairs before she turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Izzie lifted her head off he pillow as she looked at the phone that was ringing.

Izzie groaned and answered it. "Hello?" Izzie asked.

"Hey, Iz, It's Addie. Just wanted to let you know that Sarah was here at my house. She seems a bit tense."

"Yeah, I figured she'd walk over to your place." Izzie sighed sitting up.

"What's up?" Addie asked.

"She's just upset that I am not giving Mark another chance." Izzie told her.

"Oh… I though you two were-"

"No. I just don't think it would work out."

Addison smirked. "There's another guy." Addison teased.

Izzie smiled. "Kind of. I don't know. I really can't explain it."

Addison laughed. "Love is hard toe explain. Listen, just… hold on to what you believe in, and follow your heart. It can never deceive you."

"Thanks Addie. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Addison said as she hung up the phone.

"It can never deceive you. What a load of bull-"

"Language." Addison smiled as she turned to face Sarah that was standing in the doorway of Addison and Alex's room.

"Did she tell you about Denny?" Sarah asked.

"Denny?" Addison scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Denny Duquette." Sarah nodded.

"The heart patient?"

Sarah nodded. "That's the guy she is falling for."

Addison looked at Sarah with a sad expression on her face.

"That's what this is about. You're worried that she will get hurt again." Addison motioned for Sarah to go sit down with her on the bed.

"She's been hurt too many times already. She doesn't deserve it." Sarah sighed.

"I know." Addison nodded. "But she is a grown lady. She has to make her own decisions."

"I know." Sarah nodded. "Where's Uncle Alex?"

"Him and the kids went out to get stuff for the party at the hospital next weekend."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Sarah smiled. "I love the annual Christmas party. We all get to get dressed up and everything."

"So…" Addie smiled. "Are you going with the same date?"

Sarah shook her head. "No!"

"One day you're going to have to forgive Andy."

"Never." Sarah laughed.

"So, when are you going to tell us what exactly that little rat did?"

"I'm not going to." Sarah said stubbornly. "It's not anything big, or at least that's what he says." Sarah rolled her eyes.

Addison smiled slightly. "Men." Addison shook her head.

"You said it sister." Sarah laughed.

* * *

"Hello, Hello." Izzie smiled brightly as she walked into Denny's room.

"Weren't you supposed to be on probation or something? Am I going to have to call security?" Denny joked.

Izzie laughed. "Shut up. I was given a week off because of you." Izzie teased.

"Me?" Denny laughed.

Izzie nodded. "I seem to have a bad streak of getting too attached to patients."

"Oh, so you've fallen in love with other heart patients?" Denny teased.

"No. Only one." Izzie smiled.

"So, you're in love with me, Izzie?" Denny asked.

Izzie blushed. "No!" She defended.

"It's okay, I am a loveable guy."

Izzie just laughed and shook her head. "Maybe." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

Denny's smile fell when the monitors started beeping and he began breathing heavily.

"Denny." Izzie stood up and pressed the code blue button.

"Denny, you've got to stay with me here!" Izzie said as the nurses came into the room.

"Dr. Stevens, get out of the room." The nurse said.

"But, he's-"

"You are not his doctor anymore, you are a visitor!" Bailey said as she came into the room.

"Izzie!" Denny said in a raspy voice.

"Denny." Izzie whispered as tears fell down her face.

"Marry me." Denny whispered before he fell unconscious.

Bailey looked up at Izzie with the same surprised look that matched Izzie's, but it was replaced by the cold stone face bailey normally wore.

"Out, Dr. Stevens." Bailey warned.

Izzie nodded and walked out of the room and sat on the floor outside the room.

After about 10 minutes the nurses starting filing out followed by Bailey.

"Hey." Bailey said as she came up to Izzie.

Izzie stood up quickly. "How is he?"

"He's stable, but he's going to need a transplant soon. He's not going to make it living on the LVAD." Bailey said.

Izzie nodded and looked through the glass at this weak man who she loved.

"He was asking for you." Bailey told her.

Izzie nodded and walked into the room.

"Hey… You." Izzie smiled awkwardly.

"Hey." Denny said tiredly.

"So…" Izzie sat on the bad. "Don't do that again." Izzie said grabbing his hand.

"Propose?" Denny laughed.

"You remember…" Izzie said surprised.

"It was only a few minutes ago…" Denny told her.

"Yeah… Well, it's okay. I mean, I know you were scared that you were dying and all, and it was a spur of the moment thing…"

"Izzie, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing." Denny smiled as he kissed her hand.

"It wasn't?" Izzie asked. Denny shook his head.

"Wow." Izzie let out a giggle. "Wow. Yes." Izzie said suddenly.

"Really?" Denny asked. Izzie nodded and kissed him straight on the lips.

* * *

"Hey." Addison smiled as she opened the door.

"She's still here?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah she fell asleep an hours ago or so… So, come into the kitchen, I just made some cookies. Sit down." Addison told her.

Izzie sat at the counter and grabbed a cookie from the tray.

"Aren't you just a Joan Cleaver?" Izzie smiled.

"Says the woman who gave me the recipe." Addison laughed as she took a bite out of her own cookie and poured them some milk.

"So, I am sure Sarah just told you all the great things that have been going on in my hectic lift." Izzie said.

Addison laughed. "She's just worried."

Izzie raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well…"

"She doesn't want to see you hurt again." Addison told her seriously.

"I know…" Izzie nodded.

Addison looked at her intently before returning to her cookie as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Denny proposed." Izzie said breaking the silence. "He was coding and he proposed. I thought it was a spur of the moment thing. I was wrong. He was really proposing. He revived him and we talked." Izzie whispered.

"Wow." Addison said shocked.

"I accepted." Izzie told her.

"You… accepted." Addison stated.

Izzie nodded. "He's so different than all the other guys I dated."

"Yeah, well the other guys were all pretty… healthy." Addison remarked.

Izzie just looked at her. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." Addison apologized.

"It's okay. I am sure, I will be getting more of that as the time comes." Izzie sighed.

"So you're getting married to Denny." Addison sighed.

"You're marrying Denny?" Sarah asked from the doorway.

"Sarah." Izzie said turning around on her stool with a cookie half in her mouth.

Sarah just looked at her mom shocked, hurt and confused. "I… can't believe that." Sarah said.

"Sarah… please, Come here." Izzie said.

Sarah slowly walked toward Izzie.

"I know this isn't the most ideal situations, but I love him." Izzie told her.

"I know… but what if that's not enough." Sarah whispered.

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked.

"He's sick mom. Not with a cold or the flu, he's sick. He is really sick, and he could die at given moment."

"I know that." Izzie told her. "But, I love him, and that's a risk I am willing to take. I am going to be there for him and pray to god that he gets a heart and that he's okay."

Sarah nodded. "So… you're getting married." Sarah said trying to sound a little more enthused. Izzie smiled and hugged her daughter tightly


	7. VIDEO!

Hey, Sorry, for not having an update, but I think I might have something, a little better. (hopefully). I started my first Grey's Anatomy Video, and it's posted on youtube. It's based on this fanfiction, Sarah Stevens! Go watch Please. Leave some Love! Also, let me know what story you'd like me to try and make a video for. I'm addicted.

.com/watch?v=OUqZxxjCIkM

If the URL doesn't work, then just go to youtube and search SeriouslyGreys7.

I only have one video updated and it's titled Sarah Stevens, so you could also just search that!

So check it out! Please!

COMMENT IT!

Adios!


	8. Not Okay

_Sorry for the long wait! It's been a really long wait. I know!_

_You should thank merder4ever33 for pushing me to get this chapter up!_

_I promised her i'd have it up by midnight tonight... its 12:08. _

_so, 8 minutes late, sorry!_

_Anyways, here it is :)_

**Chapter 7: Not Okay**

"So, when's the wedding?" Sarah asked later that week on Friday as they sat at the breakfast table eating cereal. Izzie put down the newspaper to look at Sarah.

"It won't be anytime soon."

"Why not? I mean, what happens if you don't get a chance to marry him?" Sarah asked.

"He's going to make it Sarah, I have this feeling in my gut. It's going to work out."

"Is the wedding going to take place in the hospital?" Sarah asked honestly.

"Sarah, why would it take place in a hospital?" Izzie was getting irritated.

Sarah shrugged, "Isn't he confined to his hospital bed?"

Izzie rolled her eyes, "I thought you were okay with all of this."

"I am, I guess." Sarah replied with no emotion.

"Yeah, you seem okay with it." Izzie said sarcastically.

"I am okay." Sarah snapped. Izzie looked at her in disbelief but decided not to push her buttons at that very moment.

"Just give him a chance. Please, for me." Izzie pleaded.

Sarah sighed, "Fine," She mumbled as she picked up her cereal bowl and threw it in the sink, as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Izzie called after her daughter.

"Going to give Denny Duquette a chance." Sarah muttered to where her mother couldn't hear from the kitchen.

"Where?" Izzie repeated, but Izzie never heard because Sarah had already walked out of the house. They didn't live far from the hospital. None of the doctors did. All of Izzie friends lived only blocks away from each other except for Meredith and Derek. They had two houses. The one out in the woods and one a few blocks away that they stayed at only if it was too late to go all the way out to the woods. The Hospital was only a couple blocks down the main road, so the kids were always used to walking back in forth to and from the hospital whenever need be.

As soon as Sarah stepped into the hospital she was greeted by Meredith.

"Hey Sarah, Andy's in the Gallery if you want to go say Hi." Meredith suggested sadly knowing that Sarah wouldn't want to see her ex-best friend. Nobody knew what exactly happened except for Erica Hahn, that is, but they all wondered how such a long lasting friendship could suddenly end.

Sarah smiled politely. "Good try, Mere."

"Worth a shot." Meredith joked. Sarah shook her head and laughed as she walked toward the cardiac wing.

"Sarah." She heard her name called and noticed Preston Burke walking toward her.

"What brings you here this fine day?" He asked kindly as she walked along side of her.

"Came to get to know my mother's fiance." Sarah said in an almost mocking tone.

"Your mothers..." Burke trailed off in confusion.

"Fiance." Sarah nodded in confirmation. "Denny. Didn't you hear?"

"Can't say that I did. Surprising, the nurses thrive on gossip like this." Burke shook his head as she cross his arms and looked over toward Denny's room. "Denny and Stevens. Who would've guessed it."

"Not me." Sarah muttered.

Preston gave her a look that said "What's wrong with you?"

"You okay with the engagement. It's very sudden, it's okay if you aren't."

Sarah shrugged. "I guess I am okay with it, but tell me Preston, is he really that bad? Do you think he's going to make it."

"Sarah, I'm spiritual man. I believe that there is a higher power determining our destinies, so I don't think I am qualified to answer that question."

"You are his doctor, I am pretty sure you are more than qualified to answer the question." Sarah shot back angrily.

"I can give you the medical facts, and any doctors prediction, but nothing is certain." Burke said softly.

"Well, give me the medical facts." Sarah said surely.

"It's not looking too good. We're trying to find him a new heart, but the LVAD won't help for much longer. I've always been an optimist, you know that. I like to believe that good things come to good people. Denny's a good man, and he deserves some good in his life. I think you and your mother are good things for him." Burke said honestly. "I know this may seem hard for you to accept, but maybe this is a good thing for you too."

"How is this a good thing for me? I don't need him in my life. Maybe it would've been a different story a few months ago, but my dad is back. I don't need another." Sarah replied.

"Is that what this is about? You are afraid he will try to take the place of your father?" Burke questioned.

Sarah nodded as she sighed. "Maybe..." Sarah paused. "but it's also the fact that people walk in and out of our lives all the time, Preston. My dad, Mark, walked out on us. Sure he had his reasons, but we are constantly let down. My dad finally pulled his crap together and is ready to commit to us, and she has suddenly changed her mind to go after this guy who... what has days maybe hours to live. We don't know fate, Preston. She can't handle this if it doesn't work out the way she wants it to."

"You're mother is a strong woman. There have been many hardships in your lives that have made it harder for the two of you. But it's also made you stronger. She will get through whatever life throws at her, so will you. It's okay to be mature, but sometimes, Sarah, you just need to stop worrying about your mom and have fun like a normal kid. Okay?" Burke comforted.

"Okay," Sarah nodded as she looked gravely toward Denny's room.

"Go on in." Burke urged. "Go on." Sarah sighed and slowly walked into the room, knocking on the already open door to make sure he noticed her presence.

"Hi." Denny said weakly. "Sarah right?"

"Right." Sarah nodded softly as she took a seat by his bedside.

"I'm assuming you're mother told you..." Denny trailed off.

"Yeah, she did, well actually, I overheard her talking to my Aunt Addie, but yeah, she knows I know."

"Are you okay with it?" Denny asked.

"No." Sarah replied honestly. "I'm not, but I'm trying to be." She gave him a weak smile.

"I can take that." Denny nodded returning the smile as well.

She turned her head to look around the room and noticed a scrabble board, "Hey you play scrabble."

"Yeah, keeps me entertained. You like scrabble."

"I love scrabble." Sarah smiled.

"Bring it over here." Denny motioned for her to get it. Sarah smiled brightly, matching Izzie's perfectly, and ran over to grab the box.

After an or hour or so of talking and playing scrabble Sarah looked up at Denny seriously.

"What's the serious face for?" Denny asked.

"Denny, don't die." Sarah said softly.

Denny smiled, "I wasn't planning on it, kid."

"I'm serious." Sarah replied.

Denny's smile fell, "I'm really trying here, Sarah."

Sarah nodded, "Okay. Good, because I don't want you to die."

Denny chuckled a bit, "Good because I don't want you to want me to die either."

"Tomorrow night is the hospitals Christmas party, and we're all going to be dressed up. Maybe my mom and I will come up before we to the party." Sarah said suddenly.

"I'd like that very much." Denny smiled.

**TBC...**

**REVIEW**


End file.
